


dreams of him

by Demoncrow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Finger Sucking, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Might be ooc I'm sorry TBH, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoncrow/pseuds/Demoncrow
Summary: "Would you like to be my puppet, prince?""Is this you trying to ask me out on a date, cause if so I'm already taken."How naive....yet a nice fiery spirit never hurts to play around with, especially if he's a prince.(This sounds like a shitpost I'm crying)





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> BTS - Save Me, got me writing this bullshit

 "Noct?" Prompto leans onto Noctis' shoulder, the weight of his friend nearly surprises him, waking him up from whatever he was thinking about.

"Huh?" Noctis' raises his eyebrows, looks around for Ignis, but he and Gladio were nowhere to be seen. Odd that they're late, considering how Ignis is usually the first to be at camp.

"You okay? Are you hungry? Tired? Hurt?" Noctis couldn't help but smile at his friend, the warm yet cheesy smile that stood on Prompto made him feel safe.

"Yeah I'm fine, isn't it odd that Specs and Gladio aren't here though?" Noctis hated to admit it but he was anxious, he didn't like being alone without Ignis, it just doesn't feel right. Something doesn't feel right, he bites his lips.

Prompto nodded but reassuringly pulls Noctis into a gentle hug, "They're fine, Noct, you should get some rest, I'll watch for their arrival." Yeah maybe that's it, gods, was he really that exhausted? They had only fought for what felt like days, he's probably overthinking again, that's it. The camp was already set up, the area was clear of any danger, but still there was this strange urge in Noctis. 

It lingered like the aftertaste of Ignis' cooking, the sweat after battles, the rough laughter of Gladio.

It just...felt like he was going somewhere else, which made no sense since he's obviously standing right next to Prompto. But no, it's starting to suffocate him now, everything began to hurt. His head ached, his body got warmer, he couldn't move nor see anything. He tried to yell at Prompto, but nothing came out.

Silence. Only silence, the beating of his heart, the soft breathes that slowly began to quicken. "You don't need him," the stranger whispers into Noctis' ear. He couldn't help but shiver at the proximity of the stranger's breathe.

"You're very beautiful, much more so than my current puppet is." The man only chuckled softly as he pushes his hands through Noctis' hair. He does it gently, and slowly, as if he has all the time in the world. Gods, where was Prompto?! Ignis?! Hell even Gladio's banter would be better than this.

Suddenly Noctis felt his knees falter, tremble, he felt like he was gonna fall but he didn't.

"It's okay, prince. You don't need to be scared, your legs are quite strong aren't they?" Noctis had no idea what to do, he can't speak, he can't see, so? The constant rubbing on his head was quite frankly weird, or more so the sensations it brought, no one's really done this to him besides his father and even then it was brief.

The rubbing was slowly getting faster, he didn't like this, he knew how even a little touch could easily turn him into a mess. "Hnn," Noctis quietly groaned out, oh now he can speak?! And not only that but he groaned?!

"Quite the needy one, aren't you?" The man's slender fingers stopped brushing through his hair, in turn lifted his chin upwards.

"I'll fix you right up, once you wake up, you will in turn be mine." What?! And just like that he returned to a very scared Prompto jumping and waving, to a serious Ignis who told Prompto to stop yelling, to Gladio lifting him up into the air like a damned cat.

"I knew something was wrong!! Noct!! Why didn't you say something?!" Prompto tried to get Gladio to put Noctis down, but Gladio huffed at him instead. "Put him down, you say? Ain't gonna do that, not until the sleeping beauty wakes the hell up. Gotten us all worried, he really is a cat, Iggy. Can't leave him two seconds without causing trouble."

Hm, well...at least Gladio's sense of humor was back, instead of the stranger's peculiar words. "Then put him down, Gladio. You know his eyes are open, he clearly has to be conscious now. And I for one must ask him questions, unlike you two who irrationally start yelling and even lifting him up." Ignis glared at Gladio, simply nodded at Prompto to be patient.

Gladio mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I'm just concerned, Iggy." 

Prompto giggled loudly, "Gladio can't even look at Iggy in the eyes, Noct!"

He'd find Prompto's comment humorous if his head didn't ache. It throbbed and he felt a bit dizzy once Gladio let him down. Ignis noticed it too, good, because right at that moment, Noctis fainted.

Both Prompto and Gladio jump towards Noctis, but knowing Ignis, they stay back. 

Ignis quickly grabbed Noctis before he collapsed, couldn't help but realize whatever Noctis was doing was taking it's toll on him. But what could he have been doing that'd physically make him faint? Ignis could assume Ardyn, but even then that seemed far fetched since they were no where near that man. 

This had to be something fairly strong, something gods know what.

Ignis sighed, "Looks like we have bigger problems than this."

"What? What do you mean, it could've been him exhausting his usage of warping or..." Gladio had to think about it, it was rare to see Noctis just suddenly stand still for about 3 hours, wake up and then passing out as soon as he wakes up from whatever the hell he was thinking off. The hell?

"It seems Noct is exhausting himself through something within himself, I cannot say for sure, only assuming that it's an entity that's far stronger than he is."

Well damn, Gladio thought, he sat down on his chair, "So what do we do now?" Prompto scratched his head, even kicking some dirt.

"I...am not sure, simply because this isn't something we can fight, only Noctis can."

Prompto laughed nervously, "But what if Noctis doesn't fight whoever's in his mind."

Ignis gently touched Noctis' cheek, something about this felt dangerous. No, the way Noctis' breathes felt was dangerously quick, his cheeks were warm, was he...having that kind of a dream? He shook his head, now isn't the time to think about such... inappropriate things. Especially around these two.

"I doubt he'd submit that easily, Prompto. He is the prince after all, he is _our_ Noct."

That wasn't what Prompto meant, damnit. "I-I'm talking about if he's like seeing someone he loves, who isn't really the person, just like what Ardyn does."

"You could be right about that, Prompt. But he's gonna have to rest until we can figure something out."

"I guess so," Prompto sighed softly, "I hope he's okay."

"He is, don't kick yourself over it, Prompto. I'll kick Noct's ass to wake him up."

"...."

"Then me and Noctis will be going to bed."

Ignis and Gladio both lay the unconscious Noctis in the tent, "do you really think he's gonna wake up?" Ignis paused from slipping Noctis' boots off, turned around to see Gladio. "I have faith in him, but I... don't know what it is that could be this strong to make him faint so suddenly."

"Damn."


	2. Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to all 11 kudos thanks for the kudos

Ugh, everything in him hurt. Did he fall? He remembers falling onto Ignis, and now he's asleep? Usually if he was tired he would know, but this? Whatever this was, forced him to pass out.

"You're awake, my beautiful prince."

Noctis wanted to laugh, but also did he just call him his prince?! He could hear the faint footsteps getting closer to him, then he felt long fingers press against his lips gently. Oh, he thought, that felt good.

The man laughed sweetly, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

No...Noctis wouldn't, unless Ignis did it, otherwise no thanks. But Noctis will admit it felt a bit good, considering the stranger had similar hands to Ignis. And gods, Noctis had a thing for those particular type of hands. Strong, yet slender and long.

Suddenly he felt the stranger caress his cheeks, hardly noticing how warm they actually were.

"Oh? Not so shy are we?" Noctis huffed a bit, stuttering when he figured speaking up wouldn't do much harm.

"I-I'm not shy at all, who the hell are you?"

He could practically hear the glee in the other man's voice when he spoke.

"And you have a beautiful voice that is not quite childish, not too deep. Delicious."

Huh?! Delicious... that's a new one. 

He wasn't gonna let that stop him from questioning the man.

"What do you want?" 

Although Noctis couldn't see anything, which only confused him because it felt like he was being controlled, now he's gotten the privilege to even speak.This ability had to be coming from the man, not only that but he must be terribly strong to do such a thing.

The man slowly moved his fingers from his cheeks towards his nose, onto his lips once again.

"Your facial features are gorgeous, aren't they?" 

Noctis could only sigh, what's with this man, did he think he was a doll? A puppet even?

His body was completely numb, at least he didn't feel like his legs were jelly. That's good, he thinks, except he had no control over his body in the first place. So, there's a bunch of problems with the situation he's in.

Damn. This guy's worse than Ardyn.

"C-Can I at least see your face if you're going to comment on mine?"

Noctis was curious to who this man was and how he looked like, wouldn't hurt to see if the man looked tough or not. 

The man lifted Noctis' chin, "Curious? For a price I'll let you see." 

A price? And what could that be?

Noctis cursed softly, two can play at whatever the hell this game was.

"Alright, sounds fair enough. What's the price?"

The man cheerfully whispers right into Noctis' ears.

"A simple kiss will do."

Huh?! A kiss...what the hell? If he could feel anything right now he'd be blushing, hell he probably already is.

"Oh you're _so_ adorable, much more than my current puppet who's so hard to please."

The whole puppet thing is weird but Noctis' won't pry, or he shouldn't pry with how powerless he is currently.

"I guess I can do that," Noctis' licked his lips, "but what's your name?"

"Be patient, prince, you ought to know patience before you pry into another man's name."

This bastard can't even tell him his name. Sure is the secretive type, isn't he?

"Fine," Noctis' grumbled, "it's not like your name is so special anyways."

This was actually starting to be fun, in a weird way he wasn't threatened by the man's presence.

He's rather calm, maybe it's the way the man spoke easily, no, he was simply respectful even if he was clearly weird to a certain degree. It wasn't like Ardyn's bitter laughter, it was just peaceful like water, like a river.

"Then allow me to do so, my prince."

The man leans forward and presses his nose onto Noctis'. 

His nose was fairly sharp yet round, he couldn't imagine how it actually looked it even if he could feel it.

"You gonna kiss me or not?"

Noctis wasn't as patient as Prompto made him to be, although Ignis knows all too well how impatient he gets when he can't sleep.

"Patience," the man breathes out, he slowly presses his lips to Noctis'. 

And damn, the man's lips tasted like...nothing but there was something there that he couldn't help but be intoxicated by how dominate the kiss was.

"Oh, gods," Noctis breathes out, he's glad he couldn't feel anything in his body.

"Now look at me," the man commands, knowing full well that he's got Noctis in his hands. In his control, like a brand new puppet, a cute one too.

And the moment Noctis feels the brightness of a light, he sees an unfamiliar figure.

The man's face was... attractive. Not that he'd say it out loud, but the way his small lips seemed to stay in a confident smile, the emerald blue green eyes that gazed right in him.

Not only that but the leather clothing of the man which exposed his muscle, gods, he's just as bad as Gladio! The man's hair was long and straight, Noctis couldn't tell where it stood when the man was sitting. He could confidently say that this man was just as attractive as Ignis, maybe...even more. Gods, he couldn't help it, it was the aura too, he held confidence that differed to Ignis' serious and careful one.

Who knew he'd find a grey haired man attractive? Although this grey hair stood out on the youthfulness of the other man. And the way some hairs stood in his face, the slight mess of it only made Noctis interested even more.

He really hated people like this man, simply because...he knew they had so much control over him. If he had their confidence he could do it too, but due to the whole king responsibilities, it just brought him anxiety and lack of confidence.

He just couldn't look away, he was drowning in the emerald eyes, he knew all too well what the look in them meant.

"My name's Sephiroth," Sephiroth smiles, lays his hand out, "and yours?"

Oh. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noct's voice is based on Tatsuhisa Suzuki whomst is my fav seiyuu besides mamoru and sakurai. And also @ me on Tumblr (lucises) if u wanna talk ok peace!

**Author's Note:**

> sephnoct is Cool, sorry if it's a bit ooc I have no chill


End file.
